Best Day Ever
by christinuhhh
Summary: Rated T. Moving an hour away from home doesn't exactly get you away from your problems, it just causes more in a different location. Follow Meredith as she faces the problems no girl should ever have to go through.
1. Best Day Ever

_Well, hey. I have been kind of gone for a long time because of school. I wanted to start fresh with everything so I started a new story, which I hope you guys can enjoy. I may come back to my old ones, it's all up in the air at this point. Time will tell. Most of the music I'll be using in this story will be rap music. Trust me, it has more meaning than you think it would. Read, enjoy, review. The usual 3_

_I never take a day off, work around the clock_  
><em>My engineer gettin' paid off<em>  
><em>Rock like aseop, light the weed and take off<em>  
><em>So high I cannot see Adolf<em>  
><em>Now I got these rappers all breakin up a sweat<em>  
><em>Cause everytime I get up on the mic I come correct<em>  
><em>And I learned it from the best, always dressed in something fresh<em>  
><em>Lookin' for a little dime, big butt and nice chest<em>  
><em>Yes, they heard I used to rock guests<em>  
><em>But now I'm rocking clothes that ain't in the stores yet<em>  
><em>Travel back in time, I'm in a vortex<em>  
><em>Trying to make it work out think I need more reps<em>  
><em>Used to take the bus now the boy board jets<em>  
><em>Cause kids got me buzzing like a fucking hornet<em>  
><em>They say I got next, tell em that I got now<em>  
><em>It's all Disney, boy my family proud<em>  
><em>Make 'em say ow, make 'em say oh<em>  
><em>The hoes that tell me yes, the same ones that tell ya no<em>  
><em>Whoa, I ain't just an average joe,<em>  
><em>Way above the average flow, boy my life is most dope<em>

"My mom made me move here. But, you know, the funny part? She didn't come move with me. You want to know an even funnier part? She told me that if she listened to me, none of this would have ever happened. She made it seem that everything that happened back home was my fault. Uh, no. Not really." Meredith Grey ranted on without even taking a breath. "And! She's making me move in with one of her coworkers that just recently moved to New Jersey. No. What the fuck."

"Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about," The seventeen year old's new therapist sighed. "Do you feel abandoned?"

"No, not really. I mean my Dad left when I was three for some other family, but that really doesn't bother me. My mom? She was always working and it's not like this is much different. She's just a bitch."

Samantha Greyson looked down at her notes, "Did you leave behind a boyfriend or anything of that nature?"

"No," She avoided eye contact. "But, uh, I have to go finish moving into my old house. Sorry for cutting this short or something. Next week, same time, right?"

"Yes."

The blonde pulled her sweatshirt over her head before exiting the spacious office. moving to her car she took a deep breath, pushing back all thoughts from her old life in New York City.

_No matter where life takes me, find me with a smile  
>Pursuit to be happy only laughing like a child<br>I never thought life would be this sweet  
>It got me cheesing from cheek to cheek<br>And I ain't gonna wait for nothing cause that just ain't my style  
>Life couldn't get better, this gon' be the best day ever<em>

"Mrs. Sloan," Meredith yawned, walking into the kitchen. "Is it alright if I park on the street in front of the house, so I don't block anyone in?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine, Meredith. There's leftovers in the fridge if you want to eat anything. Feel free to eat in your room if you'd like."

"Thanks," Meredith smiled before grabbing the plate and a fork and ascending up the stairs and into her room. About two minutes later, her door opened and Anna Sloan's son walked inside.

"Alright, here's the deal Grey. My parents are going out of town tonight and that means I'm throwing a party. Do me a favor and stay in here. I don't need to explain my moms whole charity case situation." Mark looked up from his phone.

"Are you naturally a douchebag or do you try and achieve this level of jackass?" She looked up at him.

"It comes naturally," He smirked before closing the door. Meredith took a deep breath before rising to her feet. Dying of thirst just wasn't working out for her. Walking into the basement, she let out an inaudible groan. "Do you listen?"

"Alright, Sloan, one thing you'll learn about me is that I don't take shit from anyone. And, hanging out with a few friends is not a party. Get over yourself." With that, she walked towards the bar and grabbed a soda.

"Way to be a bitch," He rolled his eyes. "You probably deserved those damn bruises, just get out of here."

Meredith just walked away. She didn't run, she walked. If she ran, that meant he won. He did not win. He would never win with saying something like that.

_If it ain't about the dream, then it ain't about me  
>Gon' a couple four weeks without a good night's sleep<br>Imagination, making, musical creation  
>The journey that I'm facing plus the paper that I'm chasing<br>Got me crazy after sane with the lames I see you hating  
>But there's nothing that can change it, thumbs up I'm maintaining<br>No complaining when it's raining, I'll be in another zone  
>Move out my mothers home to a world I call my own<br>I ain't gonna play around no more  
>Find the difference from the ground and the floor<br>If we gotta fight, I'll be down for the war  
>Thumbs up, homie I'll be sure<em>

"He's only being a douche because he lost his chill room," Meredith's head snapped back to see one of his friends walking onto the back porch.

Meredith shrugged, "It's whatever, I still think he's a straight up asshole."

"Oh, he is. This is pretty bad though and I apologize on his behalf. I'm Derek Shepherd, Mark's best friend."

"Meredith Grey," She took a long drag of her cigarette before exhaling her breath. "I'm sorry you're stuck dealing with him all the time."

He smiled. "I think I can deal with it now that you're here. Come hang out with the crew tonight, I think you'd fit in."

Meredith tired to not smile, but she couldn't help it. "I'll think about."

"Good."

_No matter where life takes me, find me with a smile  
>Pursuit to be happy only laughing like a child<br>I never thought life would be this sweet  
>It got me cheesing from cheek to cheek<br>And I ain't gonna wait for nothing cause that just ain't my style  
>Life couldn't get better, this gon' be the best day ever<em>


	2. Party on 5th Avenue

_Hey, hey, been around the world and back, yeah I did that  
>Still kick raps in cars and packs, so where's my kids at?<br>And everybody hatin' sounded funnier than Sinbad  
>I'm ill as the pills that they give you when you collapse<br>This, that, the other, kiss your mother with that mouth?  
>We the kids that she warned you about<br>We just storm in your house open doors through a cloud  
>Got an assortment of styles, just be sure that it's wild<br>6:30 in the mornin' and there still ain't signs of slowin' down  
>Twin sisters gettin' wasted so they both are down<br>It's goin' down, I thought I told you mane  
>If you tryna to party let me see you raise your hand<em>

"Mac Miller's a joke," Meredith walked through the masses of people at her new house, mumbling to herself. All she wanted was a damn water bottle.

"Meredith, Hey!" Derek walked up to her. "You partying?"

"Nah," She shook her head, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "I'm just thirsty and can't sleep because of this shitty music."

"Whoa! You're hating on Mac Miller right now?" Derek laughed, "That's just so not cool, Meredith."

Meredith laughed, "You're so drunk right now."

"Only a little- oh, fuck," Derek quickly changed his body positioning. "Redhead's my ex-girlfriend and it didn't end well. she's walking over here, right?"

"Oh, yeah." She nodded.

"Derek! Oh, my god, I'm so glad you're here, I really need to talk to you about something really important," She smiled brightly.

"Uh, I uh..-"

"Derek!" Meredith cut in. "You're gonna show me how to set up my computer right? I'm dying of boredom upstairs."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Addison, I'll be around later if you can find me," Derek said before following Meredith upstairs and into her bedroom. "You are seriously my hero right now."

"It's fine," Meredith shrugged, sitting down on her bed. "You can sit if you want. I'm not a fan of exes either."

There's a party on 5th ave (a party on 5th ave)  
>Hit me if you tryna go (hit me if you trine go)<br>I can be there in like 20  
>I'mma hump it and come runnin', cause we gotta hit the road<br>Make you sure you gotta  
>Clean shirt, clean pants, new shoes<br>We're just about there you choose  
>We're at the party on 5th ave tonight<br>And that's what I'm tryna do

"Wait, you cheated on her?" Meredith snapped her head up. "You're such a douchebag! I should have left you down there."

"No, it's like real complicated. She cheated on me five times before that and I just got tired of it, so I hooked up with her best friend."

"Well, you shouldn't have stayed with her," She shrugged as her phone started to ring. Hitting the answer button she took a deep breath, "Hello?"

"You are so fucking stupid, Meredith. You think I wont be able to find you? You cannot just run away from me and you fucking know it. Just wait and see what happens."

Quickly, she hung up and turned off her phone. "Who was that?"

"Wrong number," She pushed her hair from her face. "You know you're going to have to face her at some point."

"Better later than sooner."

Meredith laughed, "Well, I mean that's one way to look at it. Or, you can look at it like the sooner you do it, the sooner you never have to see her again."

"Avoidance is key, my friend," Derek explained as the door opened. Mark looked between the two before closing the door again. "Well, anyway."

Meredith shook her head. "No more alcohol tonight, Derek."

"Hey, I'm not even close to my level right now."

"Oh, but you are," She laughed, tossing her laptop to the ground, laying down in her bed. "God, this place sucks."

"Whoa."

"Hey, when you live in New York City all your life, then move to a place like this, it's gonna suck."

"Alright, I'll give you that."

Hey, what's the difference between me and you?  
>When no one believe in you, I'm flyer than beetle juice<br>DJ Enuff, But still I might eat your food  
>I party and sleep til noon, what every day people do<br>Give me a week or two  
>See when you read the news my bitch<br>My rhyme time is why, my album is fly  
>Your favorite record, you gonna put it aside<br>This that old school shit soundin' good in the ride  
>And I'm only countin' to nine<br>Said this that old school shit, soundin' good in the ride  
>Said let's head out to the party I'll drive<p> 


End file.
